Feels Like Home To Me
by lind5ay
Summary: "Listen, Rose. You're gonna get out of here, you're gonna go on and you're gonna make lots of babies, and you're gonna watch them grow. You're gonna die an old... an old lady warm in her bed, not here, not this night. Not like this, do you understand me?"


After Rose told her story that was held behind her lips for eighty four years, she could feel Jack's presence. She walked out to the front of to ship, and looked down at the ocean. She could hear Jack's voice from behind her, singing. Singing _Come Josephine, A flying machine…up she goes…_

Rose smiled and closed her eyes as her wrinkled hands picked up the huge heart shaped diamond. She opened her eyes, still hearing Jack's lyrics. And with an _oops _sound, she dropped the million dollar diamond into the ocean, where it belonged. That's when Rose took a step back, and knew she had completed her life. She loved her children, her grandchildren, her great grandchildren, her whole family. She loved her husband, but more as if he was a best friend to her. She loved Jack, and she thought about him every single day. Rose could almost swear she felt a strong built hand unite with her old one.

When she looked down, there was nothing. But she still smiled and walked back to her room. When she entered, she looked at the pictures of her life. How she did everything Jack and her were always planning to do when they got off the ship. Thanks to him she could spit better than her husband. She chuckled at the thought as she slid into her nice warm bed. Rose prayed a silent prayer before she drifted off into a soft sleep with Jack in her heart.

As if it was a second later, Rose awoken to find a blurry man standing in front of her. She looked upward, everything was bright, she couldn't see what she was standing on. But for some odd reason, she wasn't afraid. Rose looked down at her hands, then gasped to see that they weren't wrinkled. They were creamy soft, with her nails painted red. She held a lock of her hair out, to see that it was curly and red.

She looked up at the blurred figure, who was smiling so big. The man looked so happy, he was in tears. Then without a doubt, Rose knew who it was. Jack. "Jack…" Rose whispered through glorious tears. "Jack!"

Jack wasn't blurred anymore for some reason, he looked the same way he did when they boarded the Titanic. He smiled at her as he opened his arms for her embrace. Rose embraced him, kissing his face all over. "Oh, Jack. You left me! Don't you ever leave me again! Don't you ever!" Rose felt a warmness in her heart that she hadn't felt in the longest time. Jack just smiled at her, "We're in heaven. We will never be separated again. We're going to be together for eternity, Rose." He chuckled and stroked her cheek.

Rose stroked his face back, not knowing if this whole situation was real or not. "What happened to me?" She whispered in panic. "Did I die?" Jack sighed and pulled Rose closer to him. "You passed in your sleep, Rose. You lived your life, and it's time for you to live another one. With me." Rose smiled, she didn't know what she was feeling when she was in Jack's embrace. Her emotions were going crazy. But she knew one thing, she was in love. And she never fell out of love. "I love you, Jack. I did everything you wanted me to do. I got married, I had babies, grandbabies, great grandbabies!"

Jack laughed and pulled away from our strong embrace, "I know. I watched you all from up here. I laughed at a lot of it. From you learning how to cook and everything."

Rose hugged Jack once more laughing happily, "I'm so happy! I love you! I love you!" Jack kissed her intensely, "I love you too, Rose. I've been waiting for this moment for eighty four years."

Rose stroked his hair, as Jack stroked hers. Then Jack pulled away with a little bit of confusion on his face. "Rose, why aren't you with your husband? He died ten years ago." Rose smiled sadly at Jack, "Jack, I spent my whole life with him. I never really loved him. I always thought of him as a best friend, and I did love him as that. We had a lot of great memories together, with our whole family. But it's time for me to be reunited with you. You're my soul mate. And I loved you every day, every hour, and every second of my life since Titanic."

Jack smiled and cupped Rose's face as he kissed her passionately. "My folks are up here, Rose. Your Mother is too. Everyone is up here! I can't wait until we all can finally be together again!" Rose laughed at Jack's excitement, she was excited too. Everything was happy, hopeful, better. Jack kissed both of Rose's hands as he held them to his chest. "Close your eyes." Jack whispered. "Alright." Rose said.

Rose felt as if she was floating when she closed her eyes, it was the most glorious feeling in the world. Then she could feel wooden floor under her feet. "Do you trust me?" She heard Jack whisper. Rose smiled, "Yes, I trust you." When Rose opened her eyes, she was in front of the first class ball room door. "Good afternoon, miss." The man said as he opened the door for her.

Classical music was playing as she walked up the room with people standing around her entrance. Jack was right. Everyone was here. As she walked, Rose saw her Mother, some third class passengers, everyone. Her friends. Who passed away. As she walked up the stairs to meet a turned around Jack facing the clock, people's eyes were shining. When Jack turned around, he took Rose into his arms. Then, Rose kissed him softly. Everyone in the ballroom applauded as the two kissed.

That's when Rose knew that her life was worth living for. She had her children, she made a family. In the end it was all worth it. Because she was reunited with Jack in the very end of her journey he wanted her to proceed.


End file.
